


akrasia

by cashtonglows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Bottom Luke, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings is a Little Shit, Luke is a Tease, M/M, Michael Clifford is So Done, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy Luke Hemmings, Non-Explicit Sex, Pet Names, Top Ashton Irwin, but its consensual i promise, idk what other tags to use, thats all - Freeform, wow cant believe thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonglows/pseuds/cashtonglows
Summary: akrasia (n); lack of self control—"Ashton’s expression hardened, and he raised his eyebrows. 'Really?' He scoffed, standing up from Luke’s bed and walking towards the door. He sent a smug look to Luke, his eyes glinting in the warm lighting of the room. 'Actually, you know what? I think I’m gonna leave you here a bit… to sit and think about what you’ve done. Especially since you seem to love being tied up so much.'"—Luke Hemmings was a brat, and, really, all he wanted to do was keep Ashton Irwin from finding out that he was desperately in love with him. And desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	akrasia

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u for checking out my first fic! also if u know me, no u dont.  
> anyways i hope u enjoy this shameless lashton (almost) smut. pls leave comments n kudos if u want!  
> love u,  
> lou

akrasia (n); lack of self control

Luke Hemmings was a brat.

He was also the lead singer in an Australian band called 5 Seconds of Summer, but, to those he was close with, he was a brat. Calum would complain about Luke’s annoying habit of hiding his bass picks right before they went on stage, while Michael would sometimes spot some of his own necklaces hanging from Luke’s neck. This all caused some tension in the band, but it all worked out in the end.

Most times.

Calum was particularly fed up with Luke one day, and Luke supposed it was justified. He had stolen his skateboard in the morning, keeping it with him all day until he darted off stage right before soundcheck to skate around the huge garage of the venue. He had caught the attention of a few fans, who he had been talking excitedly to, but was eventually dragged back into the venue by the bassist.

“Come on, Luke, we have a show.” Calum groaned when Luke squirmed out of his grip and ran back to take pictures with the fans he was talking to. Calum just shot them a small (fake) smile and a wave.

Luke just laughed and skated back to Calum once he was finished, harshly twisting one of the tuning pegs on the bass that hung around his shoulders as he rolled past. He was pretty sure he heard an angry shout of his name coming from Calum, but he wasn’t all that bothered by it.

Once Luke was back inside the venue, Michael didn’t even bother looking up from his guitar, which he was plucking at mindlessly. “Look who’s back.” He mumbled, not even bothering to feign surprise

Luke giggled and walked towards Michael to snatch the black snapback he always wore right off of his head. Michael just pressed his lips together, clearly knowing that he wouldn’t be able to reach it from Luke’s grip.

“Where’s Calum?” Ashton suddenly asked from behind his drum kit.

Luke looked over from where he was standing next to Michael, and, holy fuck, Ashton looked beautiful.

His light brown hair looked particularly soft, even though Luke knew he put loads of hair gel in it to keep it in place, and his skin was practically glowing in the soft lights that were shining on the stage. Ashton had left the top three buttons of his shirt undone, leaving his chest exposed, while his sleeves stretched tight around his biceps.

Luke must have been staring at Ashton for quite some time because he soon felt his grip on Michael’s hat loosen, and the guitarist grabbed it back with a triumphant laugh. Ashton smiled, rolling his eyes at the two fondly. Luke’s heart did a backflip when Ashton’s sparkling eyes landed on him.

Because, in addition to being a brat, Luke Hemmings was head over heels in love with Ashton Irwin.

He was pretty sure he had been in love with Ashton ever since that first band practice when he showed up in that purple shirt. Michael and Calum gave him shit about it to this day, but Luke had never said anything.

He thought purple looked nice on Ashton.

Luke was also pretty sure that Ashton’s giggle was another key factor in his fall for the drummer. It was loud, high pitched and sometimes ear piercing. But Luke loved it. Ashton laughed at everything, really, so he heard it constantly. Ashton’s laugh was another thing that Michael and Calum liked to poke fun at, but, still, Luke never said anything.

Now that he thought about it, Luke had never treated Ashton like he had treated Michael and Calum. In the entire (almost) decade that they had known each other, he had never hidden one of his drumsticks, bandanas or even stolen that stupid Japanense hair gel that Ashton treasured. He had never teased Ashton for any of the clothing phases he had gone through, whether it be cut off muscle tanks or polka dot button ups under black blazers. Luke had never stolen any of Ashton’s chains, even though they were pretty much identical to the ones he took from Michael.

Around Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings wasn’t a brat.

Fuck, did that mean everyone knew he loved him? Was it obvious this entire time?

“I’m going to fucking throw you in a ditch, Luke!”

A furious voice struck into Luke’s sudden stream of anxious thoughts, and a part of him was honestly grateful for the snap back into reality. Until he saw who was speaking, of course.

Calum’s face was red with anger, and he was gripping his bass so tightly that his knuckles were white. Speaking of the bass, one of its strings was snapped, the slightly frayed edges sticking out in either direction.

Luke was in deep shit.

“We have soundcheck in…” Calum stopped to check his phone, his eyes blazing when he saw the time. “four minutes! Can you please explain to me, how the fuck I’m supposed to get a new bass that’s perfectly tuned and ready to play in that amount of time because you snapped the string? Oh, and all while I was being the ‘responsible one’ and getting you back onstage because you can’t be bothered to actually perform for the band that you’re the fucking lead singer of! How am I supposed to do all that, Luke?”

Luke swallowed hard. He knew he had fucked up. Again. He knew he was being a brat, thriving off the attention he got from it like always. Luke knew he should probably apologize and maybe even go get another bass from backstage for Calum. That would be nice, definitely relieve some tension that was going to be very clear on stage tonight.

Nah, Luke thought.

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “I’d say stop wasting time talking to me and go get a bass, Calum.” Luke sneered, raising his eyebrows smugly.

Calum’s jaw dropped in momentary disbelief, before it closed, and he just shook his head. “I don’t know why I’m even surprised anymore.” He grumbled, his voice layered with exhaustion and annoyance.

Luke giggled, waving goodbye to Calum and watching as Michael scurried after him to help him find a bass. Ashton stood up from behind his drums, and Luke (assuming that Ashton was following Michael and Calum) tightened his arms around his chest. He sat down on the edge of the stage, letting his legs dangle over it and keeping his eyes trained on his sparkly boots.

Then Ashton sat down next to him. Luke looked up, meeting his hazel eyes that he could dive right into and happily get lost in forever.

Okay, slow down, Hemmings.

“What’s up?” Luke asked, trying (and failing) to tear his gaze away from Ashton’s eyes.

Ashton leaned back and looked up, staring thoughtfully at the lights above them. “How come you do that to him?” He asked.

Luke smirked. “Why, you love him or something?” He asked teasingly, although he was kind of curious. Calum and Ashton were always close.

“I love all of you guys.” Ashton replied.

Luke’s eye twitched. “Oh.” He said softly.

Ashton giggled and brought his gaze back down to Luke, giving him a light shove. “What?” He asked, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

Luke couldn’t help but mirror Ashton’s smile (because how could he not smile after seeing Ashton’s radiant one?). “Nothing, nothing.” He answered, shrugging slightly when all Ashton did was narrow his eyes in disbelief. “Do you love Calum more than Michael?” Luke asked carefully.

Ashton bit his lip, clearly playing with the idea in his mind. “Calum and I do spend more time together than I do with either of you.” He said mindlessly.

Luke’s heart sank. “So that’s a yes then?"

“I didn’t say that.” Ashton countered, his eyes twinkling. “I think I love them the same.”

Luke nodded, unable to fight the swell of satisfaction he felt at Ashton’s words. “Do you love Calum more than me?” He asked, and, by the look on Ashton’s face, they both knew that question was coming.

“Don’t tell either of them this, but you’ve always been my favorite, Lu.” Ashton admitted sheepishly.

Luke smiled so big that his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up. He threw one of his arms around Ashton’s shoulders, pulling the drummer in for a soft side hug. “Awh, you’ve always been my favorite, too, Ashy.” He teased, ignoring the way his heart pounded happily in his chest.

Ashton rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Is that why you're never as mean to me as you are to Cal and Michael?" He asked, pulling away from the hug and giving Luke a curious look.

Luke bit his lip. Shit. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

And then Calum (with a new bass slung around his shoulders) and Michael came rushing back on stage, looking stressed and out of breath from digging around for a bass backstage, just as an alarm on Ashton’s phone went off, alerting them all that the fans who paid extra to see soundcheck would be coming in the venue at that moment.

Sure enough, Luke saw a few girls with excited looks on their faces rushing inside, their eyes lighting up when they saw the band on stage already. Less than a minute later, there were a total of around seventy people standing at the barricade. Luke watched them all wave at the band, a few of them already yelling things out to them. And that was when Ashton gave Luke a playful nudge, telling him that they would finish their conversation later, and walked back behind his drum kit. Luke should probably stand up, too. Someone might steal his boot if he kept it dangling over the edge of the stage like this.

But that whole conversation with Ashton was on repeat in his mind. They were each other’s favorites, which was great and all (Luke wasn’t sure if he really believed Ashton, but that’s besides the point), but Ashton knew that Luke wasn’t his usual bratty self around him.

Did he knew that Luke fucking loved him?

“Hey! You singing tonight or not?” Calum’s annoyed voice yet again snapped Luke back into reality, echoing throughout the venue and earning a laugh from the crowd.

Luke jumped up and raced towards his microphone, apologizing and trying to get the blush on his cheeks to calm the fuck down. He announced their first song that they decided to sing before it was time for questions, ‘Valentine’, and he finally felt his heart start to slow to a normal pace when Calum started to play the bassline.

Halfway through the song, when it was Michael’s solo with Ashton’s extra few runs on the drums, Luke felt his gaze drifting back towards the drums. Before he knew it, his eyes were locked on Ashton, completely mesmerized by the way he banged his drumsticks against the drums. If Calum hadn’t gone to Luke’s mic and gotten his attention (somehow making it seem like they were just playing their instruments together), Luke probably would’ve missed his pre chorus.

Everything went smoothly after that. Mostly.

When the song ended and the band was halfway through answering questions, a fan asked who each others’ favorites in the band were. And, seriously, was it like they heard Ashton and Luke’s conversation before?

Regretting it immediately after, Luke whipped his head over to Ashton, who brought the mic up to his mouth with a knowing glint in his eyes. “All I know is that I’m Luke’s favorite.” He announced, earning screams from the crowd.

Michael scoffed, leaning over Ashton to glance at Luke. “No way, we all know he likes me best.” He argued. “You don’t hold a candle next to this, Ash.”

“I won’t even bother.” Calum mumbled, glancing over at his replacement bass that was lying on the stage.

Luke’s shoulders slumped, and he finally started to feel some remorse for how much he had fucked Calum over before soundcheck. Michael and Ashton were arguing, keeping the fans’ attention locked on them, so Luke gave Calum a soft nudge, making him look up.

“Sorry.” Luke whispered, keeping the mic on his lap. And he really, really did mean the apology.

Calum looked defensive for a moment before sighing, his entire body practically deflating as he exhaled. “It’s alright.” He whispered back, a small smile on his lips.

Luke was about to input his thoughts into the argument Michael and Ashton were still having, until Calum said something else.

“Talk to me after the show, though, ‘kay? It’s important.”

——

In the entire history of 5SOS, Luke had never ran off stage so quickly.

As soon as they finished the last chords of ‘Youngblood’, Luke yanked Calum and Michael to the middle for their final bows. He tapped his foot impatiently as Ashton scurried around his drum kit to link arms with the other three and bowed for the audience. The band then all waved goodbye to the fans and ran off stage with bright smiles on their faces.

Once they were backstage and out of sight, Luke watched Calum put away his bass as slow as possible. He kept his eyes locked on him while Michael and Ashton were laughing about something stupid and talking about their plans to go out that night.

On any other occasion, Luke’s attention would’ve been locked on Ashton, his ears only hearing Ashton’s laughter. But not tonight.

Not when Calum might know everything.

“You comin’ with us tonight, Luke?” Michael suddenly asked, tearing Luke’s gaze away from Calum, who looked up from his case.

Luke glanced back and locked eyes with Calum, who narrowed his eyes sharply. “No, I’m good.” He shook his head.

Ashton chimed in, pouting in a way that made Luke’s heart flutter. “Awh, come on…” He drawled, his tone almost desperate. “We’re all gonna go.”

“Actually, I’m staying in tonight, too.” Calum added, shooting Luke a knowing look.

Ashton tilted his head. “You guys feeling alright? You’re never usually the ones to say no to a night out.”

Calum waved his hand dismissively when Luke sent him a questioning glance. “We’re fine, Ash.” He assured, offering a small smile. “Just a little tired from the show, right?”

Luke nodded in response, watching as Michael just shrugged and turned to walk towards the door where their Uber was waiting. He was pretty sure Ashton gave Luke a longing glance before he followed Michael, but it honestly could’ve just been wishful thinking. Once they were both gone, Luke whipped his head around, only to find Calum heading towards the bus outside.

“Really?” Luke grumbled, putting his guitar away and chasing after Calum in annoyance.

It wasn’t long before they were both back on the bus, Luke’s knee bouncing up and down anxiously. It also wasn’t long before Calum put his hand on Luke’s leg to stop it from shaking so much.

“Calm down, Lu.” Calum said soothingly.

Luke bit his lip, his tongue feeling the hole where his ring used to be. “What did you, uh… what do you wanna talk about?” He stuttered out, meeting Calum’s eyes nervously.

Calum sighed. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

“Promise.” Luke held his breath.

“And that you’ll let me finish before you say anything?”

Luke hesitated. He had always had a problem with interrupting, but this was important. “Yeah, yeah. Promise.”

Calum looked up at the ceiling, then back down into Luke’s eyes. “I know you love him.” He said. “And he’s close to figuring it out, too.”

Luke’s heart dropped. “W-what? I don’t—”

“Hey, let me finish.” Calum interrupted, squeezing Luke’s knee gently and continuing when he nodded silently. “Look, Ash isn’t stupid. He’s probably the smartest of all four of us. He’s noticed the stares and the way you pay extra attention to him when he talks. And how your smile grows bigger when he laughs. But the most obvious thing is that you’re never as much of a brat towards Ashton as you are towards me and Michael. He noticed that, too.” Calum took a breath. “It won’t be long until he figures it all out, Luke.”

Fuck.

Luke swallowed hard, trying to take in everything Calum had said. So Ashton knew. Or, almost knew, that is.

Which means Luke could still get out of it.

“How— how do I get him to, like, not find out?” Luke asked after a few moments of tense silence.

Calum pressed his lips together. “No, Lu, you need to tell him. You don’t understand, he—”

“Cal, please stop.” Luke interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t want him to know. I don’t care if you say he’ll understand because he’s such a good person or whatever. I don’t want him to know.”

Calum looked like he was about to protest again, but he decided against it and just nodded. “Okay. Then you’ve gotta start treating him like you treat me and Michael. That’s how you get him to not find out.”

Luke blinked. “What do you mean?”

Calum smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. “You’ve gotta be bratty with him, Lu.”

——

And that was exactly what Luke did.

He’d called Ashton a total of seventeen times, leaving him panicked voicemails of “Ash, please help! Calum just left me here in the hotel room, a-and I can’t move! Please, I’m so scared, I need you.”

It was probably one of Luke’s best ideas, if he was being honest. And he had Calum to thank.

After realizing that the best way for Luke to hide his feelings for Ashton was to be just as irritating towards him as he was to the others, he and Calum orchestrated an entire prank that was a foolproof plan to get Ashton’s suspicions proven wrong.

And that was how Luke ended up laying on his back with his wrists duct taped in front of him. Calum had even attached another string of duct tape that connected his bound wrists to the headboard of the bed. It was a little uncomfortable to have the duct tape irritating his skin and wrapped around his torso to reach the headboard, but it was worth it.

Probably.

Luke had been lying on the cheap hotel room bed for thirty minutes until he heard panicked footsteps reach the door. The doorknob wiggled a few times before it was pushed open to reveal a very stressed, very overwhelmed looking Ashton on the other side. And Luke, in all his tied up glory, could only hear one thought bouncing around in his pea brain.

Holy shit, Ashton looked hot.

He was wearing yet again another button down shirt, this one a fiery red, and the top three buttons were left undone. Ashton had a pair of black jeans on with rips in the knees, and he was wearing a pair of black Dr. Martens (which couldn’t have been comfortable to run in, Luke thought). His honey curls had fallen on his forehead as a product of him rushing into Luke’s room, too.

If Luke wasn’t tied to the bed, he would’ve had a hard time stopping himself from kissing Ashton senseless right then and there.

“Fuck, Lu, are you alright?” Ashton exclaimed, rushing towards Luke and trying to rip apart Ashton exclaimed, rushing over to the bed and trying to rip the tape off of Luke’s wrists. Luke’s phone fell to the floor and out of his reach at the movement. “I can’t believe Cal would do this… what happened?”

Luke watched as Ashton clenched his jaw in frustration when the tape wasn’t coming off. “I don’t…” Luke trailed off, trying his best to make his lip quiver.

Ashton clearly believed it because he got to work trying to tear away the duct tape again. “I swear— the next time I see Calum…” He grumbled in between harsh tugs, his breath hitting Luke’s skin hotly.

Luke sat in silence, too stunned at Ashton’s anger and the feeling of his breath on his skin to tell him it was all a joke, until one particularly harsh pull against his wrists. “Ow, Ashton!” He cried out, making Ashton pull his hands up in the air defensively, an apology on his lips. Luke shook his head and held his bound hands out in front of him in a reassuring manner (although the duct tape kind of defeated the comfort Luke was trying to bring to the situation).

“No, no, Ash, it’s okay.” Luke said, sitting up as best he could. “I’m only joking. I just wanted to see the look on your face. And, fuck, it was so worth it!” He giggled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the laughter.

Ashton’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. A muscle in his jaw twitched, and his face twisted into a frustrated expression. “Are you kidding me, Luke?” He snapped, tone biting. “I was so fucking scared! I ran out of the studio in the middle of a verse because of this shit!”

Luke just laughed harder, the thought of Ashton hearing the panicked voicemails and rushing out of the studio making its way into his mind. Although the knowledge that Ashton would drop everything to save Luke was also a thought that struck him, this one leaving his heart warm and happy. “C’mon, it’s just some fun. There’s some scissors on the dresser over there, can you grab them for me?” Luke asked, nodding in the direction of the dresser.

Ashton’s expression hardened, and he raised his eyebrows. “Really?” He scoffed, standing up from Luke’s bed and walking towards the door. He sent a smug look to Luke, his eyes glinting in the warm lighting of the room. “Actually, you know what? I think I’m gonna leave you here a bit… to sit and think about what you’ve done. Especially since you seem to love being tied up so much.”

Panic started to strike Luke when Ashton’s words set in. “W-wait! Ash, don’t leave me—”

And with that, Ashton had left, the door slamming shut and Luke sitting up with his wrists bound to the bed and his phone out of reach.

——

Luke wasn’t sure how long he had been stuck in the hotel room for. It was dark outside the window, so he knew he must have been there a while. But he only knew a few other things, really. His wrists hurt from pulling on them, he couldn’t reach his phone, Ashton had to have told Calum and Michael that Luke was fine.

And he was hard.

Like, painfully hard.

It must have been the intensity of it all. Ashton’s breath on him, his hands all over Luke’s wrist, the knowing glint in his eye before he left. Fuck, the last thing he said to Luke.

“Especially since you seem to love being tied up so much.”

Luke groaned at the memory, tugging at his sore wrists once again. He would be lying if he said a part of him didn’t enjoy the current situation. Of course, it would’ve been a lot better if Ashton had stayed, but he would be back. Luke had been repeating those words to himself again and again until he believed them himself. Ashton would be back, he had to come back.

Because before he walked out the door, Luke swore he saw the outline of an erection in Ashton’s pants, too.

And, just like that, as if it was on cue, the door pushed open.

Luke jerked up and whipped his head around, meeting Ashton’s hazel eyes before he turned and shut the door behind him. He heard the lock click, too.

“Well?” Ashton asked, taking a few steps towards Luke and folding his arms over his chest. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Luke bit his lip, looking up at Ashton with wide eyes as he debated his next words. If he said yes, Ashton might let his hands free, and everything could go back to normal. If he gave a bratty response, maybe this whole act could continue. Or maybe Ashton would just leave him tied up for longer.

Either way, Luke didn’t want things to go back to normal. Because how could they, after all this?

He looked Ashton up and down, his eyes settling on the bulge in his pants. “All I’ve learned is that you seem to like this as much as I do, Ashy.” Luke drawled, raising his eyebrows.

Ashton narrowed his eyes dangerously. “I thought you might say that.” He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Luke but not touching him (even though Luke tried his best to move closer to him). “Let me explain something to you, Luke. Something that’s been on my mind for a while. Something that you need to listen very closely to, understand?”

Luke nodded, his heart racing.

“Words, Luke.” Ashton demanded, his voice laced with dominance.

Luke swallowed hard. “I understand.”

Ashton hummed, moving his hand to rest on Luke’s inner thigh, earning a sharp inhale from Luke. “You’re a brat, Luke Hemmings.” Ashton stated bluntly, squeezing the skin on Luke’s thigh gently. Luke let out a sound that most closely resembled a whimper at that, but Ashton paid no mind to it. “You’re disrespectful to management, rude to Michael and Calum, and yet, you haven’t faced any kind of consequence for this behavior. I always thought ‘he’s lucky he’s not this bratty around me because there’s no way he could get out of treating me like that’. And yet, here we are.

“You left me seventeen voicemails, got Calum to tie you up on a hotel bed… all so you could, what? Get my attention?” Ashton asked, his blazing eyes meeting Luke’s. “Is that what you wanted, Luke?”

Luke blinked. It wasn’t exactly what he had intended to do, but there was no way in hell he was saying no to this. “Yeah, that’s what I want.” He breathed out.

Ashton smirked, using his free hand to grab Luke’s wrists and repositioning them so that they were connected behind his back rather than in front of him. He then moved his hands up to Luke’s shoulders and pushed him down until he laid flat on his back with Ashton hovering over him intimidatingly. He leaned down, his next words sounding sharp in Luke’s ear.

“Careful what you wish for, babe. You wanted my attention?” Ashton whispered, moving one of his hands down to Luke’s waist and squeezing. “Now you’ve got it.”

Luke whimpered when Ashton’s breath hit his neck, and he felt Ashton’s lips brush against the skin until he pulled away. Luke squirmed, desperately trying to touch Ashton but not being able to move his hands. “Shit, Ashton, come on.” He whined, arching his back up.

Ashton’s fingers danced across Luke’s chest as he sat up, settling on Luke’s hips. “This is all okay with you, yeah? You’re comfortable and all?” He asked, his soft tone a sharp contrast from the one he had just been using.

“Yes, please. God, can you just—” Luke’s words were cut off with a whine and a hand on his throat. His heart pounded in his chest, and he tugged at the duct tape again.

“Watch your mouth, Lu.” Ashton said, the dangerously low tone back. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the dresser where the scissors were laying, leaving a squirming Luke with his wrists still bound behind his back. “I liked that you were never such a brat towards me. It made me feel special, like you knew you should behave yourself in front of me. But now…”

Ashton trailed off and walked back over to the bed, scissors in hand. Luke looked up at him hopefully, but he just shook his head. “That tape isn’t coming off anytime soon, pretty boy.” He said while using the scissors to cut Luke’s shirt right off his body instead.

“Hey! I liked that shirt.” Luke complained as it fell to the floor and Ashton set the scissors aside.

Ashton’s hand was back at his throat, silencing him with a quick squeeze at the sides. “Then you

should’ve taken it off before Calum tied you up.” He hissed, keeping one hand on Luke’s neck while the other ran up and down his side. “Did you get all needy, then, too? When Cal taped your hands behind your back? Did you tell him you wanted them tighter, or did he just know that a little slut like you needed them to leave marks?”

Luke just whined in response, his hips bucking up subconsciously. Ashton tutted, and he started unbuttoning Luke’s jeans before tugging them off of him completely.

It was then that Luke noticed that Ashton was fully clothed while he was bound on the bed in just his boxers. The realization made his cheeks burn red, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, didn’t love the idea that, in Ashton’s eyes, all Luke was good for was fucking.

“God, baby, look at you.” Ashton whispered, moving so that he was completely hovering over him, so that Luke had to look up to see his face. “You look wrecked, sweetheart, and we’ve barely even started.”

Ashton’s voice, spoken right against Luke’s skin, made him shiver, nerves sparking so that he was hyper-aware. He felt Ashton’s hand that was on his neck be replaced by lips that tightened on a particular spot, the spot. The damn spot that made Luke so pliant and hard at the same time. He whined desperately, his shoulders straining below him as Ashton smirked and sucked a bruise into the skin there.

Luke moaned quietly, bucking his hips up and tightening his legs around Ashton’s hips at the same time in a frantic attempt to gain any sort of friction. But then Ashton’s hands were at his hips, and they pushed down on them forcefully.

“Ah, ah, ah, Luke.” Ashton tutted, keeping his hands firmly on Luke’s hips. “We both know you haven’t earned it yet, isn’t that right?”

Luke shook his head furiously, his blood roaring in his ears. “I have, Ashton, please.” He begged, no longer having the desire to be bratty towards Ashton. Luke was fully prepared to completely submit to him and do whatever he told him to.

Ashton shook his head. “You haven’t.” He corrected, moving his hand back to Luke’s throat and bending back down to suck on the skin around Luke’s lower neck and collarbones. “Gotta teach you some manners first, slut. So let’s start with an easy one, yeah?” Ashton squeezed Luke’s neck gently as Luke tried to nod. “Do you know what you did wrong?”

Luke bit his lip, the overwhelming need to listen to Ashton fading into one that wanted to talk back, wanted to be a brat. “Like I said, Ashy, all I’ve learned is that you seem to like this just as much as I do.” Luke bucked his hips up at the end of his words, rubbing his and Ashton’s erections against each other.

Luke braced himself, expecting the worst, but only received a sharp push of his hips back down to the bed and a disappointed sigh from Ashton. “Really, Lu? I thought we were past this.” He breathed out, moving his hand up to tug Luke’s hair harshly and forcing their eyes to meet. “Do I need to remind you of, not five minutes ago, when you were all whiny and desperate under me? Begging for my attention?”

Luke smirked despite the pain that shot through him from the harsh pull on his hair. “Got what I wanted, didn’t I?” He remarked, his tone dripping in satisfaction.

Ashton lowered down to whisper in Luke’s ear again, the feeling of his breath causing shivers down Luke’s spine. “Do you want me to leave you here again? Alone and tied up, nowhere to go? Would you like that, sweetheart?”

And, no. Luke would not like that.

He shook his head.

Ashton’s grip on his hair tightened. “Words, slut.”

“No, I wouldn’t like that.” Luke’s heart was racing.

“Then answer the fucking question because you’re one more bratty comment away from me walking right out that door.” Ashton demanded, the dominance in his voice earning a quiet moan from Luke. He smirked before repeating himself. “Do you know what you did wrong?”

Luke nodded furiously. “Yes.” He responded.

“What did you do wrong, darling?” Ashton asked.

The constant use of pet names were driving Luke crazy, and he had to take a breath before answering. “I lied to you, made you leave the studio because you thought I was hurt.”

Ashton hummed. “What else?”

Luke swallowed hard. “I, uhm, I talked back. I didn’t answer your questions with words, and I was a…” He trailed off, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Go on, Luke. What were you?” Ashton encouraged, giving another tug to the blond curls.

“I was a brat, Ashton.” Luke answered after a beat, unable to meet Ashton’s eyes.

Ashton smirked. “Good boy.” He whispered in his ear. Luke moaned outright at that, making Ashton laugh at him. “What, a praise and degradation kink? Who knew Luke Hemmings was such a little whore in bed?”

Luke squirmed underneath Ashton. “Please, Ash.” He begged, all shreds of dignity gone as Ashton sucked on Luke’s neck again.

After a minute or so, Ashton hummed and leaned back, admiring the bruises he had left on Luke’s skin. “You look pretty with my marks on you.” He commented before pushing his finger into Luke’s mouth. “Suck.”

Luke breathed out shakily and did what he was told, trying to gain back a way to ground himself. He was aching with desperation, and he honestly wanted nothing more than to be bent over and fucked until he was shivering from over-sensitivity.

And then he realized that Ashton hadn’t kissed him yet.

Luke swallowed hard. “Ashton?” He mumbled around Ashton’s finger.

Ashton’s eyes glinted dangerously. “What is it?” He snapped, pulling his finger out of Luke’s mouth.

“N-nothing! It’s just…” Luke tried to think of the most polite way to ask for what he wanted. “Can you kiss me? Please?”

Ashton cupped Luke’s cheek gently. “And what have you done to deserve kisses, darling?” He asked with a smirk.

Luke bit back a groan of annoyance. “I… I asked nicely?” He said, although it sounded more like a question.

“You were very polite.” Ashton hummed thoughtfully. “Being nice and good for me, hm?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, so good, Ash.”

Ashton ran his knuckle down Luke’s cheek, and the possessiveness of the act would’ve been enough to earn several moans from Luke if they weren’t being swallowed up by Ashton’s lips pressed against his. Luke moaned shamelessly into the kiss, and he felt Ashton lips curve up into a smirk at the sound.

It wasn’t long before Ashton had pried open Luke’s mouth with his tongue, Luke following along without hesitation, and his tongue began exploring Luke’s mouth while his hand moved to squeeze at Luke’s throat again. An idea popped into Luke’s head, and he drew his lips together to suck on Ashton’s tongue, earning a groan from the drummer. Luke grinned in satisfaction, sucking harder and arching his back subconsciously.

Too soon, Ashton was pulling away, Luke’s lips chasing him all the while. He brought his thumb to Luke’s bottom lip and tugged at it gently. “You gonna be good for me, pretty boy?” Ashton asked, slipping his shirt over his shoulders and tossing it on the floor below them.

Luke nodded again. “Yes, Ash, so fucking good.”

And he meant it.

——

It wasn’t long until Michael and Calum found out about Luke and Ashton’s extracurricular activities. In fact, Luke was pretty sure Michael had heard moans and headboard bangs through the wall of his hotel room that night, judging by the glare he sent the two the morning after.

“So… you guys are, like, a thing?” Calum asked on one particularly awkward morning.

Luke looked at Ashton and shrugged. He still loved him, of course, but they hadn’t really gotten to the ‘talking about feelings’ part of their relationship yet.

Luckily, Ashton seemed to have an answer. “Not sure. As for now, I’ve just fucked him once.”

Luke’s cheeks flushed red, and Michael sputtered on the straw of his chocolate milk. “Did not need to hear that this morning.” Michael mumbled, standing up and walking away from the table in disgust.

“What? Like there was any question on who tops?” Ashton called, making Calum scoff playfully and follow Michael away from the two. Ashton just rolled his eyes and turned to Luke. “Like you could top.”

“Excuse me, Irwin, I am offended.” Luke gasped, putting his hand on his chest in mock offense.

Ashton tutted. “You’re too easy for me. There’s no way in hell you’d manage.”

Luke just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his muffin, chewing and swallowing silently before speaking. “Would you mind it?” He asked.

Ashton blinked. “What, you topping? I’d have to think about it, but I’d be open to—”

“No, Ashton, not that.” Luke interrupted with a laugh, earning a dimpled smile from Ashton in return. “I mean, like, being ‘a thing’.”

Ashton clicked his tongue thoughtfully. “You mean, like, with dates and all? Where you’re mine and I’m yours?”

Luke groaned internally. “Yeah. Like that.” He said, keeping his tone level.

“And I’d be your boyfriend and you’d be my boyfriend?” Ashton went on.

Luke took a breath. “Yeah. Like that.” He repeated.

Ashton was silent for a minute. “And we’d have anniversaries and cute compilations that the fans make of us?”

“Jesus, Ash, for being the smartest one in the band, you sure are being fucking stupid right now!” Luke exclaimed, drawing the attention of some concerned coffee shop patrons.

Ashton flinched. “What? How am I being stupid?”

Luke tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. Just tell him, just say it, Luke.

He looked back down at Ashton, meeting his eyes seriously. “I love you.”

Luke just kept going when all Ashton did in response was gape. “Like, proper in love with you, Ashton. Have been since the very first band practice. That’s why I never treated you like Michael and Calum, why I was never so… so bratty with you. But I was, that one night, because Calum told me that you were close to finding out. So I had to… I didn’t want you to know just yet.” Luke shook his head. “I never really wanted you to know, but then you… but then that night happened, and… I don’t know. Everything’s all mixed up now. I’m sorry.”

Ashton was silent, and Luke tried not to panic because it was a lot of information, and it made sense that Ashton didn’t know what to say right away. It made sense that Ashton needed a few moments to take everything that he had heard in, get a grip on his feelings as well.

And then Luke got impatient.

“Are you going to say anything?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

And then Ashton kissed him.

It was nothing like their kiss on the night they had sex. That one was full of hunger and possessiveness. It was hard and unapologetic, tongues tangling together and teeth clashing harshly. But this time, Ashton’s lips moved so cautiously against Luke’s own, it was as if they had never kissed until this moment. There was no sense of urgency in this kiss, only innocence and warmth. Luke melted into it (the only similarity to the last kiss), and he felt Ashton’s hand rest on his cheek softly.

When they pulled apart, Luke’s eyes were wide and questioning. “What—?”

Ashton shook his head and placed another kiss, this one sweet and quick, on Luke’s lips. “You mean it? You’re sure that you’re really in love with me?” He asked, his voice wavering.

Luke had never heard Ashton sound so vulnerable. “I’ve never been more sure of anything, Ashton.”

Ashton stared at Luke a second more before he exhaled, a relieved smile crossing his face. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.”

The worry on Luke’s face morphed into a smile, and he leaned against Ashton’s side happily. “Let me guess, seven years?”

“Give or take.” Ashton replied, kissing the top of Luke’s head. “What happened that night… I never wanted to hurt you or make you confused about what I feel for you because… I love you, too, Lu. And I was pretty sure you loved me back, but I just wasn’t—”

Luke shut Ashton up with a chaste kiss to his lips, and he heard Ashton hum in surprise before melting into it. When he pulled away, Luke’s eyes were twinkling. “Don’t apologize for making me feel good, Ashy.” He murmured seductively, looking up at Ashton through his lashes.

Ashton sat up, straightening his spine. He glanced over his shoulder and looked back at Luke, his eyes sparkling with desire. “Don’t get mouthy with me.”

Luke couldn’t help it. “Or what?”

Ashton smirked, only needing to say one word to get Luke to mirror his expression. And if the word made Luke’s heart flutter in the best way possible and drew a quiet whine from his lips, well, nobody really needed to know (except Ashton, of course).

“Brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are appreciated!  
> lou xx


End file.
